


【全员向/鸣佐】漩涡班级的一天

by PattttW



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, 全员向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattttW/pseuds/PattttW





	【全员向/鸣佐】漩涡班级的一天

Warnings：  
•P站看到一篇ムーコ太太的钻A班级日志格式，觉得很有趣试着写了一篇NRTver。原作→Pixiv作品id=4770426  
•复健。纯自娱自乐，格式大致模仿钻A那篇。  
•全员向，cp为鸣佐。  
•课表纯属杜撰，有bug请无视。蹩脚日系文风，不喜请点x。

 

漩涡班级的一周

 

O月X日（周一） 晴 路人木路人胜

 

第1节：数学 宇智波老师  
早晨第一节就是数学课啊，简直反人类！  
学校的课表是故意为了折磨我们的吗？而且还是宇智波老师orz  
宇智波老师是很帅没错啦，但只有班里那群肤浅的女生才会被他的脸迷住！  
明明是超可怕的家伙。毫无征兆拿出小测卷子更是很，恐，怖。  
传说中宇智波老师生气的时候眼睛会变红。  
糟糕，他看过来了……

第2节 计算机 奈良老师  
呼，绷了一节课的神经终于能得到放松。  
不如说看到奈良老师就让人放松下来~XD  
这种怕麻烦的个性作为大人来说是很麻烦没错，但懒散的奈良老师对学生来讲简直是福音！  
啊，说到奈良老师就想到奈良  
→就想到奈良的鹿  
→下辈子还是做鹿好了，只要张开嘴巴等待投喂就能悠闲度日。

第3节：现代国文 我爱罗老师  
我爱罗老师真得不是朋克艺术家吗？（第一百零六次的疑问）  
烟熏妆（x +额头上的纹身。  
酷！毙！了！  
比起地味的国文老师，还是摇滚乐队主唱比较适合我爱罗老师吧。

第4节：英语 漩涡老师  
上次听奈良老师说漩涡老师居然和宇智波老师是幼驯染。  
老师你不是外国人吗？！  
不过“鱼板”这种名字的确是外国人才会起啦www  
还是不敢想象鸣人老师居然和那个宇智波从小认识。  
老师这种笨蛋类型不会被straight A打击到丧失人生信念吗？（不是

第5节：日本史 油女老师  
好困……  
油女老师的脸从我的眼前渐渐消失……

第6节：美术 佐井老师  
佐井老师又在做他的笑容练习了（害怕  
皮笑肉不笑地说着“画得不错”也完全没有让我感受到被夸奖！  
求佐井老师快恢复原本面无表情的样子吧！欧内该！

班主任评语：  
我是混血，但从小在日本长大，所以跟佐助小时候是住在隔壁的幼驯染。  
我跟佐助可是从小势均力敌的竞争对手呢，不要小看老师啊。你们宇智波老师可是输给我过的（虽然只有一次  
还有“naruto”这名字哪里不好了？不觉得很有少年漫热血主角的感觉嘛~  
佐助眼睛生气变红这种怪谈是从哪里传出来的？只是有干眼症而已，睡不好会有血丝。  
不过你下次再数学课走神老师也救不了你哦。  
Ps. 看在你用对了straight A这个单词的份上，就不计较你喊老师笨蛋的事了。

 

O月X日（周二） 晴 路人田路人香

 

第1节：生物 犬冢老师  
看了有关狐狸的纪录片~狐狸真可爱！有点像漩涡老师（笑  
上到一半的时候犬冢老师养的小狗从教室后面钻了进来。  
明明是白色的然而名字叫赤丸，摸不着头脑。  
后半节课就变成了赤丸观察课www

第2节：世界史 手鞠老师  
手鞠老师真是个美人❤  
然而又很帅气！  
想嫁给她（冷静

第3节：古典 日向老师  
在现代还留着黑长直的男人（不是  
日向老师是浑身散发古典气质的帅哥呢。  
让人不敢亵渎（x）

第4节：数学 宇智波老师  
宇智波老师！宇智波老师！！宇智波老师！！！  
为什么这么帅！！！！  
感叹号完全不足以抒发我的心情。  
光看脸的话是我心目中帅哥第一（不接受反驳  
比柏○崇，木村○哉，山下○久都要帅！！  
光看着宇智波男神我就满足了（躺平

第5节：英语 漩涡老师  
虽然鸣人老师今天抽我背诵课文，我还是爱你的❤  
鸣人老师这种阳光型男也是我的菜呢（咦，似乎有点贪心？  
金发碧眼赛高！  
不过鸣人老师天天佐助、佐助的，未免也太黏宇智波老师了吧。  
这样会交不到女朋友的噢。

第6节：美术 佐井老师  
佐井老师也是个好男人，长得很帅，前提是不开口说话。  
不过佐井老师太毒舌了，我又不是抖M，所以还是算了（x）

班主任评语：  
虽然我知道现在的孩子很早熟，但12岁考虑这些是不是有点太早了？好好把心思放在学习上才是学生的本职工作哦。  
老师交不交得到女朋友的事也完•全•不•用你担心，老师我已经打算拖着你的男神打一辈子光棍了。  
另外我哪有整天佐助、佐助的，一定是你的错觉。

 

O月X日（周三） 多云 路人村路人雄

 

第1节：体育（男） 李老师  
被小李老师的热血感染到！  
结果冲得太猛被篮球砸到了鼻子orz  
热血从鼻子里流出来了……  
被小李老师用旋风般的速度背到了保健室。  
还是第一次见到保健室的纲手老师啊。真的有50岁了吗！  
看上去比我姐姐还要年轻！

第2节：现代国文 我爱罗老师  
鼻血止住了，但被要求留在保健室观察一段时间。  
其实我觉得我什么问题也没有，只是有点头晕。  
但还是被要求好好躺在床上休息。  
只好拜托修之介向我爱罗老师请假了。

第3节：音乐 天天老师  
依旧躺在保健室，睡了一觉头已经不晕了。  
纲手老师真是超•美人！超sexy~  
欧派也超大~  
不好，鼻血又要流出来了…… 

第4节：数学 宇智波老师  
感觉在保健室继续待下去会更不妙（x  
于是义无反顾地回到了课堂。  
哪怕是数学课，哪怕是宇智波老师。  
啊，被叫起来回答问题了……  
放我回保健室好不好/(ㄒoㄒ)/~~

第5节：英语 漩涡老师  
数学课上的提问果然没有回答出来。  
幸好用头晕做借口逃过一劫。Lucky~  
宇智波老师还问我要不要再去保健室看看，头一次见到宇智波老师这么和蔼XD  
英语课又是一个满血复活的我！  
漩涡老师今天讲的我全都听懂了哦~

第6节：计算机 奈良老师  
奈良老师的将棋真是超厉害。  
一次都赢不了他，岂可修。  
要不是因为奈良老师怕麻烦，估计可以成为名人吧。

班主任评语：  
装晕逃过老师的惩罚这种事当心我告诉佐助哦。  
不过能把今天的课都听懂还是值得赞赏。  
虽然是青春期也请收敛一点，不然纲手婆婆的铁拳可不是吃素的。  
下次体育课要小心，不要再受伤啦，安全是第一位。当然故意受伤or装病逃课去保健室这种事不可原谅，严•令•禁•止。  
将棋的爱好很不错，可以继续保持，有需要的话尽管去骚扰鹿丸就好XD至少可以让他有点干劲（笑

 

O月X日（周四） 雨 路人川路人静

 

第1节：英语 漩涡老师（请假） 井野老师（代课）  
咦，漩涡老师居然请假了？代课的井野老师说是生病了，漩涡老师也会生病吗？  
明明一直很元气健康的样子。  
有点担心呢，希望鸣人老师早点好起来。

第2节：数学 宇智波老师  
宇智波老师今天的情绪比平常要低落。  
果然是在担心漩涡老师吧。佐助老师和鸣人老师不愧是好♂朋♂友。  
话说回来既然漩涡老师不在，那今天的日志谁来批改？  
莫非是佐助老师吗？是佐助老师对不对？！

第3节：古典 日向老师  
古典真难啊……汉字完全搞不懂意思orz  
可以问佐助老师一个问题吗？  
佐助老师有女朋友吗？佐助老师喜欢什么样的女孩子啊（或者男孩子？  
佐助老师真得跟鸣人老师认识20多年了吗？  
还有还有，佐助老师是怎么看鸣人老师的？  
啊，一不小心问了好几个问题www

第4节：现代国文 我爱罗老师  
爱酱真是超软超可爱(´・ω・`)  
顺便佐助老师，我上周末在拉面店看见你和鸣人老师了。  
没有听说佐助老师喜欢拉面啊，所以是陪鸣人老师去的吗(´・ω・`)  
还有鸣人老师的口癖でばよ为什么批改日志的时候就会完全消失呢？

第5节：体育（女）小李老师  
小李老师的浓眉无论看几次都觉得很有冲击力。  
佐助老师长得这么好看为什么不多笑笑呢？  
感觉从来没有见过佐助老师脸上有冷笑和嘲笑以外的笑容orz

第6节：家政 秋道老师  
今天学习做蛋糕，失败的产品全都进了秋道老师的肚子。  
秋道老师的肚子里有黑洞吗？  
最后一个问题！请佐助老师务必回答！  
佐助老师为什么要叫鸣人老师“吊车尾”啊？“吊车尾”是什么意思呢？

班主任评语：（漩涡老师外出开会，宇智波老师代写）  
老师的私事不是学生该打听的，所以不会回答你。  
上课请认真，不要考虑无关的事。  
另：吊车尾是不服输的意思。

\--------------------------------------------------------------

佐助~~~~~（ヾ^▽^*ヾ）  
佐助不经常笑吗？我怎么觉得我还挺常见到的，虽然不是很明显（笑  
口头语和书面语不一样，写字的时候并不会带口癖。  
还有谢谢关心，我只是感冒而已，很快就会回来了。

 

O月X日（周五） 多云 路人野路人成

 

第1节：日本史 油女老师  
第一节课就陷入了无聊地狱……  
昨晚看○ Piece不小心看过头到很晚，今天早上简直困到不行。  
眼皮好重啊……撑不住了……

第2节：现代国文 我爱罗老师  
嗯，果断逃课了。  
我爱罗老师黑眼圈那么重一定是睡眠不足的原因。  
所以才长不高吧。  
于是溜到了天台补觉，居然看到了躺在地上看云的鹿丸老师！  
不愧是鹿丸老师，看了我一眼就假装什么也没看见地转头了……  
松了一口气。

第3节：英语 鸣人老大  
睡了一觉精神饱满。  
欢迎老大康复回来！

第4节：数学 宇智波老师  
精神饱满地迎接数学课！  
然而宇智波老师拿出了小测卷子……  
昨晚看○ Piece完全忘掉了第二天小测这回事！  
鸣人老大救命啊/(ㄒoㄒ)/~~

第5节：家政 秋道老师  
我已经完蛋了。

第6节：生物 犬冢老师  
我已经完蛋了。  
鸣人老大救我啊呜呜呜呜

班主任评语：  
这我可救不了你了。今天佐助批改卷子的时候脸色很不好呢。  
还是好好准备补考吧。  
○ Piece虽然是部很优秀有趣的漫画，但熬夜看也是不对的。小孩子熬夜对身体健康没有好处。  
还有逃课也是不对的。放学后去向我爱罗老师道歉吧。  
补考加油。

 

END.


End file.
